


20 years later

by VampireBait



Category: Critical Role
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: If the worst happens Vax will be alone, existing only until Vecna is finally destroyed.This is that moment 20 years after Vox Machina failed their mission to destroy Vecna.





	20 years later

**Author's Note:**

> Written after watching episode 112

It was done. Vecna’s final scream sounded and was cut brutally short as he was torn from the Prime Material Plane and forced through the Divine Gate to his eternal prison.

The surviving adventurers looked about themselves in wonder, unable to comprehend that they had succeeded where Vox Machina had failed so long ago.

A moan sounded behind them and they turned as one to see the final walking corpse approach. 

Shambling and lost without it’s master, it had been a woman once, tall and lithe, the tattered remains of brown and green leather adorned it’s sunken chest, and across it’s skeletal shoulders a mantel of leaves still clung where magic had preserved it, along with the circlet of antlers that adorned the poor creatures crown; no features remained of the once beautiful face, wisps of long red hair still hung limply from the leathery skin atop the skull, swaying as it shambled lost among the carnage.

The adventurers looked back to their mentor, who stood apart from them, his eyes locked on the creature. 

His long black hair, come loose during the fight, had tangled and merged with the black feathers that adorned his armour. 

His wings were still out but they hung low to the ground as the creature shambled towards him. He strode forth to meet it, his fabled blade, Whisper, appearing with a flash in his hand.

Sensing prey, the corpse uttered a guttural snarl and lunged for him. He side stepped it easily and plunged the blade into the back of the skull. It wasn’t until it sagged and began to fall that his stoney expression broke. He turned to quickly catch it, sweeping it up into his arms even as he fell to his knees. 

It hung there, head hanging back against his arms, mouth empty and open, the circlet falling to clatter beside them.

His pupils watched as Vax’ildan, rocked it gently tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I’ve got ya, Kiki.” He whispered. “I’ve got ya, beautiful.”

Slowly, the shadows began to gather around him, and at his back a white mask appeared at the head of the darkest of them. 

He froze, raising his face, tears flowing and falling on the skeletal corpse in his arms.

“It’s done…Please, I’m done.”

The adventurers shivered as a voice echoed around and within them. 

“Yeessss, my champion…my fate touched. Your task is complete, and our agreement at an end.”

He knodded a look of peace washing across his pale features. “My sister?”

“She went to the Dawnfather long ago, she is no longer in my domain.” 

He nodded fresh tears on his cheeks.

Then he seemed to steel himself before he spoke a name, half choked with emotion. 

“…K-Keyleth?”

They all sensed rather than saw a smile cross the features of the being behind him. 

“Her soul was freed the moment you destroyed her body. She awaits you by my side.”

Vax’ildan seemed to sag, an audible sob of relief echoing out across the silent battlefield where all others held their breath as the Matron of ravens slowly wrapped her shadows around her champion.

His pupils watched as he melted into the dark embrace and it closed over him like soft black silk. 

The shadows hung for a moment more and then drifted away into mist.

The skeletal corpse of the long dead Voice of the Tempest lay curled on the floor where he had been. In its arms, the empty black armour of the Raven queen’s champion was all that remained of Vax’ildan, the last of Vox Machina.


End file.
